


Overhearing and Interfering

by MessengerThief



Series: Robron Week [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Roblivion, Robron Week, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas is doing what she does best: sticking her nose into other peoples's business. In this case though it's well meant as she overhears Aaron and Robert discussing their surnames. She of course assumes that they're engaged, or considering it, or maybe not. But she definitely has to work out which and get involved because she's Chas Dingle and that's what she does.</p><p>So I love Chas. Yes she's a little... overprotective but my god is she funny!</p><p>No longer abandoned! In honor of Robron Week I decide to drag this out and finish it! Thank you Robron fandom for inspiring me to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the many spelling/grammar mistakes I imagine are in here, unbeta'd.

“Well Sugden-Dingle or Dingle-Sugden is too much of a mouthful. And there’s no way I’m being a Dingle. No offence mate but your family’s mental.” Chas snapped her head around and immediately stopped paying attention to Marlon as Robert’s voice drifted through the door. 

“You think ‘Aaron Sugden’ sounds nicer just because it’s easier to pronounce? Ugh no. You’re having a laugh,” Aaron grumped as they walked towards her. 

“Well it’s not like there’s that many options.”

“I dunno. Still think Robert Jacob Dingle has a nice ring to it.”

“No, just no. Anyways we’re supposed to be deciding the best way to hyphen it,” Robert said shaking his head and leaning on the bar, “Erh what’ll we be having, Aaron?” 

“Get us two pints, mum,” Chas in poured their drinks and mumbled a “sure” in their general direction. She was in a daze over what she’s just heard. Surely they weren’t? Were they? 

As they turned to get a table Chas recovered a little and narrowed her eyes at them. She tried to get a look at their ring fingers but Robert had the opposite side to her and Aaron had his hand stuffed in his pocket. But that didn’t necessarily mean anything, most blokes don’t wear engagement rings, and neither of them exactly seems the type, but still, it’d be nice to know, for sure, to prove it, or not. 

“Woah there Chas, lean any further over that bar and I’ll be able to see your knickers,” Marlon joked as he moved past her with a plate of food. Chas grabbed at the back of his uniform as he went and pulled them both down into a crouching position behind the counter. Marlon expertly managed to keep a hold of the plate. 

“What the hell-!” 

“Shhh!” Chas hissed at him.

“Why?” he asked putting the plate on the ground and sticking his head over the bar to see what could possibly be going on.

Chas pulled him back down roughly and he nearly landed in the food.

“I think Aaron and Robert are engaged!” She whispered violently.

“What?!” Marlon shouted only for Chas to cover his mouth with her hands. The pub quieted for a moment and Chas waited for the gradual humdrum of people taking to start up before they began whispering again.

“Our Aaron? Are you sure?”

“When they came in, well Robert was insulting the Dingles-”

“What?!” he shouted again.

“Keep quiet!” She shushed.

“What?!” he said, whispering this time.

“You heard. But then it sounded like they were talking about changing surnames. You don’t think they are you do you? You know. Engaged.”

“How the am I supposed to know? Why haven’t you just asked them?”

“I panicked! I was in severe shock, running on autopilot!” Her voice was the one growing loud now, “And now I’m gonna look a right idiot if I just confront them.” 

“Well you shoulda thought of that earlier, shouldn’t ya?” He looked sadly down at the plate in front of him, “I’m gonna go reheat this.” 

He shuffled around on his knees only to see Liv standing in the hallway, looking at them strangely. 

“Do you pair do all of your gossiping crouched behind the counter?” She asked them as the two stood sheepishly up. Marlon slipped past her towards the kitchen.

“We weren’t gossiping-”

“Right, yeah. Have you seen Robert and Aaron?” Chas breathed a sigh of relief that Liv must’ve only heard the last part of the conversation. 

“Tucked away over there,” she suddenly had the spark of an idea, “Seem very cosy today don’t they?” If they’d told anyone it’d be Liv. In fact she had seemed ridiculously cheerful lately. No doubt keeping a massive secret from everyone would do that to a vindictive little girl.

“Er, yeah. I suppose so, well I’m just…” She gestured that Chas needed to let her past. Liv made her way over to where the boys were sitting with Chas watching their every move and reaction. Robert slid along the bench and made room for her. She happily joined in their conversation. A conversation Chas couldn’t hear. 

This was useless. It’s not like she was going to know from their body language if they were gonna get married or not. She’d have to find some other way to find out.


	2. Day 8

The lunch rush had died down in the pub and Chas was able to relax enough to concentrate on eave dropping on her son who was sitting eating lunch at the table nearest bar. Perfect. She’d even let Victoria off early so she could go join the lads. Might get them talking.

“Seriously? We’re your only friends?” Adam grinned over his glass. 

“I have plenty of friends besides you lot,” Robert muttered. Vic and Aaron shared a look.

“Business mates don’t count,” Aaron teased. He even nudged Robert playfully in the side and used the contact as a chance to shimmy closer to him. They were still sitting pretty far apart but that was about as affectionate as Aaron got in public. It was still a big improvement on what he used to be like, or what he still was like half the time.

“Neither does Finn,” Vic added.

“Eh, how does Finn not count?” 

“’Cause if you didn’t talk about comics you’d have nothing in common.” Chas couldn’t argue with that. She didn’t understand anything those said to one another but she did occasionally pick up on a mention of Batman.

“Yeah, so we only talk about geeky stuff but there’s 80 years’ worth of comics to get through. I think Finn and I’s friendship is okay for a little while longer.” 

“Let’s face it though,” Vic said, “You’re pretty screwed when you get around to being married. You don’t have any bloke friends to be your best man and you’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I did it after the piss you took out of Andy when I was his.” Chas was getting seriously annoyed. Was this all hypothetical? Or were they making wedding plans? How was she supposed to tell?! 

“Yeah well looks like I don’t have any other options then,” Robert turned so look at Aaron, “Less we share Adam?” Aaron shook his head. 

“No such luck, mate.” 

“So I’m your best man then?” Adam said hitting his best friend on the arm, “Sweet, mate.” 

“Well, I was yours. It’s kinda assumed it was a two way thing…” Aaron joked, “I mean there’s always Liv if you don’t wanna.”

“LIV! Of course!” Robert said excitedly, leaning forwards. The others stared at him. He seemed to collect himself.

“Liv, she could be my best man, well, woman,” he looked down at his lap, a blush was spreading to his cheeks and he seemed embarrassed, “She is family after all”. Chas felt a little sorry for him. It wasn’t like the lad had that many friends to go around but he’d seemed genuinely happy at the thought of having Liv there for him. Ugh, he just kept doing things that made her like him, the prat. 

“Oh yer such a div, Rob. I am going to be your maid of honour and the pair of you can share Liv as a best woman between you. Simple.” Aaron and Robert looked at her in awe. Now was in the kind of awe where they were surprised that the girl had a head of common sense on her shoulders? Or was it because they’d been puzzling over the whole best man issue themselves and hadn’t been able to come up with a solution? 

“Besides it’s not like you’re getting married anytime soon is it?” A smirking Adam said putting his arm around his wife, “You’re still young, or Aaron is at least, and in love,” Aaron rolled his eyes at that.

“If you get married you’ll be nagging each other 24/7,” he continued, “And honestly lads, I don’t think it’s worth the effort.”

“Oi you! Take that back!” Vic cried, but she was smiling. 

“Why don’t you make me?” Adam said drawing her in for a kiss.

“So this is our cue to leave you, like now.” Robert went to stand and pulled Aaron up with him. Somehow they ended up holding hands and Chas couldn’t keep her smile in. She was ridiculously happy for them. Robert seemed to be helping Aaron to finally be comfortable out in public, something she thought he’d never get over.

“Aw, look at you two, being all icky.” Aaron pulled his hand away from Robert. She shouldn’t have said anything. Chas and Roberts’ smiles seemed to slip a little but her’s was back in place by the time Aaron saw at her. On the other hand Robert looked like a kicked puppy. 

“Hope you’re referring to that soft pair over there, aren’t ya mum?” Chas glanced over at Adam and Vic who were now sucking one another’s faces off.

“Keep it PG in here! Vic, love, you’re a bloody employee!” She called over to them. 

“Since when was swearing ‘bloody’ PG?” Adam mumbled.

“Fair enough but if clothes start coming off I want you out.” 

“Right boss, we’re leaving,” Vic said to Chas cheerily, “I’ll see you later.” 

They weren’t the only young couple apparently slinking off. Aaron and Robert had disappeared while she’s been distracted. Damn it.


	3. Day 20

Kill Bill Vol 2 played on the TV in the backroom. Liv dozed in the chair; she’d suggested the movie but couldn’t stay awake after her sleepover at Gabby’s. Aaron had flung a blanket across her about half an hour ago and Robert reached one of his ridiculously long legs out to kick her every time she snored. 

On the screen the Bride was the sole survivor in the devastation around her. 

“Why would anyone get married in a Church?” Aaron murmured into Robert’s shoulder. Chas’s ears picked up as she brought over the mugs of hot chocolate. 

“I dunno, love, people like the big, white wedding feel of it,” Chas said plonking herself inbetween Aaron and Robert, who had to stop snuggling and part to make room for her. 

“I don’t. I like Vic and Adam’s wedding,” Aaron said taking the drink from her. Of course he would, Chas thought.

“What? Bloody elopin’?” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, no one butting in on your big day.” He and Aaron chortled like the shared a joke. Robert continued to tease, “Besides that church is cursed.” 

“Where would you get married then?” Chas asked. After over a week of no evidence on the investigation front she was finally hearing about weddings from them but she didn’t want to relive all her bad experiences on that particular front just for the sake of getting more clues. 

“Registry office.”

“That’s a bit dull,” Robert commented.

“You ain’t getting me in a wedding dress, mate.” 

“Why would I want that? When I could get you in a suit…” They leaned in for a kiss with her still stuck between them. Chas felt her heart flutter at the sight on Aaron and Robert being so affectionate and happy in front of her. But still, appearances.

“Ew, mother under attack!” She yelped jumping up. They laughed at her and moved back together.

“Oh I see! This was a ploy to get me to move. Well tough luck. Budge over.” She sat down again, this time on her son. 

“OW! You don’t half weigh a lot do you?” He grumbled, shifting over. 

“Oi!” They settled back down comfortably together, an easy silence coming over them as they went back to watching the film. Chas considered bringing the subject back up but right now she couldn’t be bothered to go digging for clues. At that very moment Aaron and Robert were blissfully happy. She could find out tomorrow.


	4. Day 25

“Eh Chas, have you got a moment?” Robert asked her. He looked incredibly sheepish and instantly warning bells started going off in her head. Robert did smug, arrogant, confident and occasionally even tender but as far as she was concerned that was it; the full emotional range of Robert Sugden. This was new.

“Yeah sure. Charity take the bar.” Charity grunted a response and moved her hungover head a little. Asking her to stand behind the counter was clearly going to be a bit much. 

Liv and Aaron were sitting on the sofa when Robert joined them leaving the chair for Chas to sit on. The three of them faced her.

“Right… why is this starting to feel like an intervention?” She asked no one in particular. 

“It’s not but we have got something to tell you,” Robert began but Liv cut in.

“They’ve adopted me Chas!” She looked so excited, a big beam lighting up her face.

Aaron started to say “Mum don’t kick off-” but Chas interrupted him by throwing her arms around the three of them. It was awkward and clumsy seeing as they were sitting and she’d ended up kneeling on the ground but she didn’t care at all.

“Kick off? Why would I do that? This is amazing! Oh I’m so happy for you love! All of you! When did this happen?!” Oh God she and Liv were crying. Robert and Aaron just looked shocked.

“We thought you’d be mad.”

“Mad?! Why on earth would you think that?!” 

“I thought you’d say we’re too young or irresponsible or-”

“Oh I do, don’t you worry, I do,” Chas smiled down at Liv who now looked a little apprehensive, “But ‘mad’? Never in a million years! You hear that kiddo?”

“Yeah,” Liv exhaled. Robert and Aaron were finally beginning to lose their startled looks as grins spread over their faces.

“We’ll have to throw you a party! Get all the Dingles together, and the Sugdens too I suppose. Oh! Of course! You were talking about Liv’s surname! What did you end up picking?” 

“Dingle-Sugden. Alphabetical to stop this pair having a row over it.” 

“Dingle first eh? Good choice!” All four of them were squished onto the sofa now so she felt everyone laugh. 

“Chas!”

“Mum!”

“How did you manage to convince Sandra? Actually no, we can talk about that later. I want to tell you the funniest thing!”

“What, mum?” 

“I thought you were getting married!” Chas began to laugh only to realise the others hadn’t joined in.

“Actually, with adopting Liv and everything, we realised that it would be a lot easier to do if we kinda were married…” Chas’ brain felt like it was sending out error signs there was no way that Aaron had just said that.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Robert and Aaron smiled at one another.

“Yeah.”


End file.
